1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a display substrate that has an organic light emitting diode, a sealing member that is disposed so as to face the display substrate, thereby protecting the organic light emitting diode of the display, and a sealant that coheres or adheres the display substrate and the sealing member and seals them. The sealant may adhere and seal the display substrate and the sealing member by irradiating a laser thereon to cure the sealant.
In the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a plurality of conductive wires may overlap the sealant on the display substrate. When the sealant is cured by irradiating with the laser, the conductive wire may be melted by the laser and a short circuit may occur between the conductive wires. In order to prevent this, the conductive wire may include a heat blocking film including a material that is resistant to heat, e.g. silver (Ag) between the conductive wire and the sealant.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.